


Left On Read

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a romantic, M/M, Online Dating, Theo too, Thiam, he just doesn't know yet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo stares at his phone display, blinking once, blinking twice, but the offending blue check marks are still there.Left on read.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Left On Read

**Author's Note:**

> I can't for the life of me remember who prompted this. Shows how long it's been sitting in my doc.  
> You are welcome, who ever you are 😅

Dating apps. 

  
The bane of Liam's existence. 

  
In the four days he has been registered on this particular one he has gotten surprisingly many messages, well, maybe not surprisingly. Liam knows he is cute, he just didn't think he was _dateable cute_ , considering the fact that no one ever seemed to be interested in him in real life – the reason that led to him even making an account in the first place. 

  
Liam thinks of himself as a romantic (his roommate Brett would agree but add the word ‘hopeless' in front of it) and many of the messages test his believe in true love. Like, a lot.  
There is only so many times you can read **Hey, wanna hook up?** or **You would look so good on your knees** without giving up or screaming in a pillow. Liam currently recovers from the latter.  
He sighs heavily and just wants to shut down the app for the night when he gets the notification of a new message.

  
**Hi! How's it going?**

  
Not very creative but hey, no typos, no sexual innuendos, you can't be too picky. He clicks on the guy's profile. Theo, as he is called, apparently is a very big fan of gym selfies; but damn... he really looks good shirtless and sweaty. The third pic shows him cuddling in bed with a tiny kitten and sleep tousled hair and then finally, a close up portrait. _Those eyes..._

  
Liam clicks back to the chat window and is just about start typing his answer as he can hear the front door opening.   
“Liam? You home, bro? I brought pizza!”  
Brett is back.

  
With new found energy at the prospect of food Liam lets his phone fall onto the bed and jumps up to fill his stomach, the dating app all forgotten in a heartbeat.

  


~♤~

  


Theo stares at his phone display, blinking once, blinking twice, but the offending blue check marks are still there.   
Left on read.  
Never has that happened to him before. People always said Theo has this million dollar smile and unforgettable eyes, how could this Liam just ignore him this easily? Who does he think he is?

Liam is a student of Beacon Hills University, apparently.   
And he is currently sitting in Theo's psychology 101 class. Scribbling away in his notebook as if he doesn't feel an ounce of remorse.

  


“Damn, what did this boy do?”

  
“Huh?”, Theo stops staring holes into Liam's back and turns to face his neighbour and close friend, a Latino guy named Josh Diaz.  
Josh grins. “You've been glaring at him for the last fifteen minutes or so, what happened? Is he a bad fuck?”

Theo sighs, “He is no fuck at all.”  
“Ohhh rejection? For the big Theo Raeken? I like him already!”  
For that Josh gets punched in the shoulder but he only cackles so apparently Theo hasn't only lost his game but also his touch.  
He still tells Josh what happened because the asshole is his best friend and he is frustrated.

“He didn't even answer?”

  
Josh laughs even harder which cements Theo in the resolution that he needs new friends.  
He nods.   
“Since yesterday! Can you believe it? I even cancelled my hook up because of him!”  
“No!”, Josh gasps, clasping his chest, “a night without sex? How are you even still alive?!”

“I am going over to ask him after class", Theo ignores the theatricalism in Josh's voice and nods to himself.

  


~♤~

  


Liam blinks unbelievingly, but the guy is still there, serious face, (impressive) arms crossed in front of his body as he pins him to his spot with a furious glance.   
“I... am sorry", he slowly says, “who are you again?”

  
“Theo. From the dating app. Yesterday night?” the guy presses out.

“Ah right. I remember you!”  
“And?” Theo asks expectantly awakening Liam's confusion again, “And what?”

Theo throws his arms up as he is apparently losing his patience.   
“Why did you ignore me?”  
“Ignore you?”, Liam echoes, his brows furrowing as he thinks back to last night. “Oh. Yes, I wanted to reply but then my roommate brought pizza and I forgot. Sorry”, he shrugs.

“You forgot to answer me, about pizza?” Theo sounds actually offended and so Liam thinks it's time to leave before the situation escalates.

  
“Yes, look, dude, sorry I didn't write you but I am sure you've got plenty of other options available. I am not looking for a quick fuck anyway, you know?” with that he slips into the second strap of his bag pack and smiles politely. “Have a nice day Theo, and good luck tonight.”

He gets no five meters far until Theo's voice calls him back.  
“Liam! Wait!”  
Quick steps behind his back show that playing deaf won't work so he turns back around.  
Theo smiles at him, a little insecure surprisingly.

  
“Would you go on a date with me?”

Stunned by the nerve this guy shows, Liam just laughs, shaking his head. “Theo, I won't sleep with you, I already told you that. Why do you bother?”

Theo shrugs. “I think I can convince you to let lose a little bit. Having sex now and then won't stop you from finding your true love or whatever, I promise. And hey”, he adds, “what do you have to lose? Worst case you get a free dinner out of it.”

  


~♤~

  


This conversation lies two month in the past. One date turned into almost weekly outings, for lunch, dinner, the movies, a trip to the beach – even studying for a psych exam one afternoon.  
After thinking thoroughly Theo can definitely say that someone got convinced.

  
Only that it wasn't Liam.

  


  
“So, just that I get this right", Corey says, sitting up from his previously relaxed position on Theo's bed, “you've been dating that boy for months. Months. And you didn't have sex with him yet? Who the hell are you and what did you do to Theo?”

Theo groans. Because his bed is taken (Corey's boyfriend Mason doesn't call him ‘starfish' for nothing), he is curled up in his bean bag, hugging a pillow and using a second one to hide under.  
“I think he's gone. Dead. Yesterday we cuddled while watching Netflix and his head was on my lap. I didn't even think about blow jobs!”  
Corey gasps in mock terror before he shakes his head.   
“Never thought I would see the day", he mumbles, then his gaze falls to the wall clock and he jumps up, “I need to go. Mason and I go out for dinner.”

And when Theo says good bye to his friend and his only thoughts are that he should invite Liam to a dinner, he knows he is fucked.  
He pulls out his phone.

  
**Josh. How do I know if I have a boyfriend?**

The answer comes almost instantly.

  
**dude, u def have a boyfriend !**

  
~♤~

  


Theo stares. And he knows it.

  
Apparently Liam noticed too because the other boy sighs while placing the book he has been trying to summarise for the past two hours on his lap.  
“So, you wanna tell me what is going on with you today or do you want to continue staring holes into my head? I kinda need these brain cells, you know?”

The lame joke has Theo chuckling but he quickly gets serious again.  
All if a sudden he is insanely nervous – what if he interpreted things wrong? What if Liam laughs about him? What if-  
“Do you have a boyfriend?”

  


Liam blinks, clearly taken aback for a second but then he smiles, almost shy. “Actually, yes, I do. He is the most amazing guy. Handsome, smart and funny”, he leans back, his eyes twinkling with joy, “he didn't believe in relationships before we met, you know? It took me some time but I think I convinced him otherwise...”

Liam falls silence, still smiling at Theo but when the boy doesn't react, his expression slowly turns insecure and he carefully speaks.

  
“Uhm... Theo? You know that I meant you, right?”

  
That is what brings him back. Theo laughs and shakes his head, “I can't believe that I am the last one to know I have a boyfriend. “

Snorting, Liam picks up his book again, “now that we cleared that up, I really need to get this summary done, it's due tomorrow.”

  



End file.
